The Sweet Taste of Peaches
by Jetredgirl
Summary: A tale of a lonely king, a beautiful witch and 2 halves of a whole finding each other. Elements of Beauty/Beast AU, with a twist. M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time...

There was a small kingdom on the edge of a forest, ruled over by a fearsome king.

The villagers stayed away from the distant castle and it's surrounding wild gardens and orchards.

The rumors of what happened to anyone who entered the castle grounds were frightening indeed. It was said if a person entered the property, they disappeared, lost forever in gigantic twisted lands, or eaten by it's monsters.

The King was said to quite ugly, with large horns and a great beaked nose. If one made it to the center, where the castle was, the rumor that passed from villager to villager stated the king turned them into a monster too, and cursed them to wander the wild labyrinthine gardens and property, waiting for any unwitting creature to enter and be consumed.

In the village was a girl, a woman really. With dark chocolate tresses and sparkling green eyes. She lived at the edge of town alone in a small cottage. In the small community, she was thought of in two distinct ways. To some, she was a healer and a sage, to others she was looked upon with suspicion, her talents thought to be borne in evil and witchcraft.

She was widowed, so she was not a maiden, her brief young marriage ending in tragedy when her husband was lost to illness. Some thought she killed him herself with her dark practices.

One late afternoon, this woman was walking at the edge of the forest, looking for herbs. She sang as she walked, enjoying the crisp early autumn air. The soft breeze was full of the sweet scents of the season. fall flowers, still green trees, fresh water.

She turned into the thick canopy, as as she moved down the path through the trees, she smelled something else. Something so sweet, so enticing she moved towards it to find the source. At the end of the path, she was stopped by a great wall, and whatever it was that was attracting her was right on the other side.

She looked around, and saw no living thing but the birds in the trees. Finches, bluebirds, and looking up further, a great owl.

She had to know, had to see. She climbed up the wall and looked over the top.

There as far as she could see, were rows and rows of peach trees. Her mouth watered at the wonderful scent. The fruit hung low and the trees were heavy with peaches, large, round and ripe for the picking.

She had heard the king had a peach orchard. It was legend in the small community. The orchard, sacred, forbidden, and absolutely beautiful.

She swung her legs over and looked around carefully. Again nothing but birds.

"Surely the king would never know if I took just one peach. I'll just go to the closest tree, pick one, and leave. He will never see me." She said out loud. "Just a single peach. I need to have one."

She climbed down the wall into the king's orchard and stood still, waiting to see what happened.

Nothing. No guards, or monsters, or evil kings. Just the songbirds singing in the trees of the forest.

She tiptoed to the first tree and went to pluck a peach, but saw an even better peach a few trees further down the row.

"Well, it's just a bit further, and I am very fast. I will chance it." She kept as silent as possible as she crept forward. When she got there, she again reached for the fruit, but even further down, the peaches were much bigger. If she was only going to take one, it may as well be a big one.

Feeling brave, she took the chance, moving towards the center of the orchard, where it looked to her that the biggest juiciest peaches were growing.

When she got to the largest tree in the center, where the largest fruit was, she leaned against the tree and looked around.

She was too far from the forest to hear the birds now, so it eerily silent. Yet, she was certain she was safe from harm.

The woman smiled and took a peach, snapping it from it's branch. Her mouth watering even more, she put it to her lips and bit into the sweet fruit.

The juices filled her mouth, the meat of it was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. It was the most perfect peach that had ever been grown.

As she chewed she heard the flapping of wings of a large bird as it landed in on the lowest branch. The owl. It must have followed her.

It observed her as she ate the fruit. it's large eyes gleaming darkly as she stared back. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, it was gone.

A dark voice came from behind her causing her to almost drop her peach and gasp at the unexpected sound.

"So, precious one, how are you enjoying my peaches?"

She twirled around and screamed at what she saw.

There was a tall slender figure, in a dark cape, with great horns and a large ugly distended beak. Blonde hair caught in the wind and blew out behind him.

The King.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I smelled the peaches and I couldn't help myself! Please. Don't turn me into a monster!" She declared, frightened at the horrible visage of the ruler.

He said nothing, but placed his gloved hands behind his back and began to circle her.

"You do know that no one is allowed in my orchards, do you not?" He asked as he walked, not turning his eyes from her.

The woman bowed her head. "I do, but, but..." she sputtered, her voice almost a whisper.

He stopped. "So what would you have me do...sweet Sarah?" He stopped circling and stepped closer.

"How do you know my name?" She asked before she could stop herself.

He chuckled. "I am king, I know everyone's name."

She didn't know what to say, so she stayed silent. He took another step closer and she stepped back, this continued until she found her back against the tree, clutching the half eaten evidence of her crime. He placed a hand above her on the tree and leaned, hovering over her.

He reached out a gloved hand and traced her cheek with one finger, his touch surprisingly gentle. "You are quite beautiful." He remarked, his voice soft and low.

She was now close enough to him to see that his ugly face was not a face at all, but a mask. A mask with a terrible ugly nose and horns.

This made her curious. "Why do you wear a mask? Surely you are not so ugly that this is an improvement?"

He smiled. She could see his teeth, slightly sharp and pointed. He laughed again, a fuller richer laugh than before.

"Such cheek on you, Sarah. I must say I like that. It almost makes me want to forgive you."

He reached out and grabbed her then, pulling her against him. "Almost."

His body was hard against her. He was slender yes, but he was solid, and she knew he was strong, she would be unable to remove herself from his grip.

"What do you think I should do with you? Aside from letting you go free. You did break my rule, and must be punished." He asked the woman in his arms.

Sarah was silent, looking up at him. Looking closer than she had up to this point she noticed something else about the man under the mask.

His eyes. His bright beautiful sky blue eyes. The were not full of evil at all, despite his actions, she saw humor, curiosity, and frank interest.

She was not an innocent as she had once had a husband, but had not sought out male company since then. That marriage had been arranged, and intimacy was given as it was her duty as a wife, but her husband had never looked at her like the king was doing right that moment.

"If you are going to take my life, sir," She started, "May I at least see the face of the last person to see me alive?"

"You are forward, aren't you. I should expect nothing less from the village witch. I let you see my face, I expect something in return. You already stole a peach, so you own me two things now." He informed her.

Sarah thought for a few minutes. While she wasn't one to try using her womanly wiles to get her way, she was very curious about this man and her words escaped before she could think better of it. "I will give you two kisses." She suggested. "Surely such a favor would be fair trade?"

She could see his eyes widened in surprise. So much his grip loosened. "That is not what I expected, witch. I thought you would offer me some awful herb tincture for warts."

"Is that why you hide your face? Warts? I could help you." she offered.

He let one hand drop, and she had a chance to move back a step, which she took.

He looked at her for a long moment then answered. "No, I do not have warts." His tone made him sound slightly offended.

"Then do we have an agreement?" She inquired.

He smirked. "Yes, I think we do. In exchange for not killing you for your crime, and showing you my face, I will accept two kisses, on the lips, like lovers. Though I do believe you are getting the better end of the bargain."

She took a few seconds before answering him, so he would think it was harder choice than it really was as was polite for a woman to do. You mustn't seem eager, her mother had said. "It is done."

He let her go completely and reached behind his head, undoing the ties that held his mask in place. Once loosened he lifted the ugly thing off his head and away from his face.

Sarah took a deep breath and held it as is face came into view. The surprise she felt was palpable to both of them and he smiled.

She had never seen a man so handsome as him. His cheekbones sharp and defined, his lips full. He was almost inhumanly beautiful.

There was something more. Instantly she knew why he wore a mask.

Their feared king really wasn't human, at least not entirely. With arched brows and the coloring around his eyes, the pointed ears and sharp teeth, he could never be mistaken for a human man. Not at all.

It was was was odd, Sarah thought, that she was not afraid of this fact.

"I have only heard of your kind in fairy stories." She said matter of factly. She tilted her head. "But I wonder, sir, why are you here? Why are you not with your own?"

His eyes became sad. "I am trapped here. Banished. The King of my realm put me here as punishment. I must stay here until I learn to love. For I was an evil king in my own lands. Unfair, unjust, unkind. So many things I should have done differently."

Sarah took a step towards him, seeing that sadness, she could not help but feeling compassion.

He took a deep breath, reached out and pulled her to him once more. He looked into her eyes seeing no real fear but some apprehension. "Now, about those kisses."

He cradled the back of her head in one hand and touched his lips to hers.

Sarah had been taken by surprise at his actions, but marveled at the softness of his lips. He tasted like cinnamon and she opened her mouth to his. He took full advantage, deepening the kiss.

The hand not on her head pressed into the small of her back, and moved downward to cradle her backside, which pulled her even closer. The kiss increased in passion and intensity and Sarah felt that he really might devour her but she found she loved it, oh how she loved it. It was the must incredible feeling she had even known, kissing this man. It should feel wrong but it didn't. It felt right, natural, as if he was always meant to be kissing her this way.

When he pulled back and looked down at her face, it was flushed, her lips looked freshly kissed and rosy. He longed to take the other kiss but let her go instead.

"You are even more beautiful now." He observed. "You should always look like that."

For the first time she smiled at him. Really smiled, her eyes dancing. "I thank you, but I have no one to kiss me in such a way regularly."

"That is a shame, little wench. Such passion should not be wasted on lonely nights in a little cottage. You should be in the arms of a man every night. A man who could make you scream his name over and over." He told her.

Sarah blushed. "I..I don't know what you mean."

He looked puzzled. "You have been married." It was not a question.

Her blush deepened. "Yes but, it wasn't like that. and we never talked of such things. It's impolite, and as I've always been told, a good wife takes what she is given."

The king shook his head."Human men are fools. The best part of being with a woman is the passion you can create with her, for her. A woman's passion is a gift. It means you are pleasing your lover well, and that is the most precious thing of all. In that, she will only please you more."

"I thought you didn't know how to love." Sarah blurted out.

He smirked knowingly. "Oh, I know how to make love, dear Sarah. Loving is a different subject altogether. That is about two souls being one, two halves of a whole. Now that, I have no idea how to create."

Sarah wanted to know what he was speaking of. It was not talked about among the people she knew. To talk about what went on between husband and wife was considered not only rude, but grounds for terrible punishment by the village elders. No one would ever know of this. Could ever know. Everyone was too scared to come near this place.

She had to. Her innate curiosity forced her forward to wrap her arms around his neck. "You still haven't collected your other kiss." She said as she pushed herself up on her toes and kissed him.

He took her mouth again, his tongue sliding into her mouth against hers. He moved it forward and back, then sucked and nibbled on her lips, kissing her breathless. When he stopped the kiss, he was supporting her weight against himself, and she laid her head against his chest, her breath coming in soft gasps.

He held her close, the warmth of her soft curves giving him more comfort than he had experienced since he was banished. This little mortal woman. She was turning his world upside down and inside out already, and he could not figure out why.

"I guess our deal is completed." He said, reluctant to let her go. His voice was filled with regret that he would not be kissing her again. He had so missed the company of a female.

She still leaned against him, much to his surprise. She did not dash away, escaping what she thought would be certain death. Instead she pressed closer, and her arms went around his waist.

He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back "I said, our deal is done. You can just go. You have my permission to eat all the peaches you want. Only you."

She looked at him through her lashes. Her hand reached out and played with the fasteners on his tunic. "I'd rather have you show me what you were speaking of, sir. I am no maiden, and not afraid. I want to know." She whispered. She looked up and he froze.

He saw in those green eyes, the moon, the stars, and so much more. She trusted him. He who had waged war on neighbors to the point they had attacked and slain his queen and the child she had carried while she had traveled in carriage to visit her family, in revenge for his actions. The ferocious Goblin King that never loved anything or anyone more than power.

This girl. A mortal. She looked at him with sympathy at his plight, and there was no fear in her eyes.

He grasped her shoulders and spoke vehemently. "You should not be so foolish as to trust me, little one. Do you know what I could do to you? Do you know what I have done? You should be afraid."

"I cannot help it sir. I just do. Trust you I mean. I can feel it. You will never hurt me. You would never be able to. You have no power over me, and I have no power over you." Her eyes were unflinching, her voice steady.

"You are so very wrong, my dear." He kissed her again, and she let him.  
*******************************************************************************************

 **This story is done. I will post as I finishing editing each chapter of which there is only 4.**

 **Also this is a very very adult story. Take heed now. Lots of lemony bits from here on out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Final warning, lemon lemons lemons in every chapter now. Turn back before it's too late if that isn't your thing.**

The king walked her back until she was against the peach tree, kissing her, touching her. He moved to her neck and tasted her there, finding she was much like the fruit that had began this. She was sweet, her skin plump and juicy. He had to have this woman, and she was giving herself over to it. To him.

He ran his hand over the front of her corset, and the magic unlaced the stays, the laces falling open to his touch. He threw the ribbons down and pushed the corset off, pulled the tunic underneath out of the waistband of her skirts and pushed it up. He stopped and pulled off his gloves with his teeth, throwing them down next to her clothing.

His hands sought out and found her firm full mounds. They were perfect size, enough to fill his hands and a little more.

Sarah watched him remove his gloves, her eyes dilating, the action of their slow removal incredibly sensual. She looked up and saw he was watching her looking at him. When that was done he slid his hands over her bare flesh. She moaned as his long slender fingers cupped her breasts. They were soft, but the pads of his thumbs were rough, so when they passed over her nipples the sensitive tips hardened and peaked instantly at his touch. "Ohhh." She breathed.

She could feel a gush of wetness between her legs like she had never known before. Her late husband had certainly never affected her this way. He had no care if she was aroused or not.

The king could scent her rising desire for him, his kind having an extra sensitive sense of smell. It spurred him on, energized him. He stopped kissing her long enough to pull the tunic over her head and throw it in the pile of clothing beginning to form.

Sarah felt a chill as she was bared to the waist. She opened her eyes to meet his, and they were almost black. He stopped and looked at her. "How lovely is the female form in it's natural state, and I daresay, you are the most lovely form I have ever seen."

She thought he would kiss her again, but surprised her by dipping down to his knees. He undid the clasp that held his cloak together at his neck and lay it on the ground. Then he moved back to her and began to untie her skirts. She blushed again. She raised her hands thinking she should push him away.

'Don't be afraid now." He implored, looking up into her face. "I swear to you, there is no need. You are in no danger. Give in to me and you will be made to understand what it is you want to know. If at anytime you really wish me to stop, I will. I may have done some awful things in war, but I am no cad who would rape a woman." He took her hands and kissed each one.

She nodded, relaxed and let him continue. Once the skirts were undone he pulled them down over her hips and she stepped out of them. All that was between her and complete exposure where her thin cotton knickers.

"What if someone sees?" She asked, looking around, biting her lip.

He smiled and kissed her flat belly. "No one will see but me, Sarah. I have made sure of it. Magic, remember?"

He did not immediately move to take the thin cotton pants off. He placed his hands on her hips and moved close, kissing her stomach and her ribs, moving up, touching his lips to the bottom of her breasts, going further and taking her nipples one by one into his mouth and sucking them, watching her face all the while as her eyes rolled back in pleasure. Her hands sought his shoulders for support.

"Oh my..." Sarah said as his toyed and sucked at her breasts. He did not paw them like she was used to, but reverently, delicately gave each attention one at a time.

As he explored her, while Sarah was preoccupied, he gently pushed the last of her clothing down her legs, lifting her small feet each in turn to remove the pants. She was naked before him. He worked back down the plane of her torso until his mouth was just above that most sacred place. The seat of a woman's passion. Hers had a small thatch of dark curls, he rubbed his cheek against her there, the curls were soft and damp with her essence. He turned his head to place a light kiss on them. Here she was even sweeter.

When his lips first came into contact with her most intimate place her eyes flew open and she looked down at him. She had heard these sort of activities whispered about, but was told only the most base females, like prostitutes, did such things.

"What are you...?" She tightened her legs together in apprehension.

He leaned his chin against her thigh and looked up once more. "Sarah, I promise, you will enjoy this. I know what people say, but believe me, such things are completely normal. In many places this sort of lovemaking is refined to an art form, the art of pleasing your lover with your mouth and hands."

"Am I to be your lover?" She asked the king.

"What do you think?" He answered. "Here. Come here." He guided her to the ground and laid her on his cape.

As she watched he removed his boots and tunic. He was so very pale and his skin glistened in the light of the rising moon. It only made him more stunning in her eyes.

He laid down next to her and kissed her some more, which she liked very much. His long sensual hands ran over and over her body, encouraging her, stroking her, loving her.

He moved down again, kissing her here and there. He sucked, licked and nipped at her breasts, and with soft pressure to her knees pushed her legs open as he went to crouch between them. His mouth on her abdomen going lower.

When his lips pressed against her center this time, she was expecting it. He used his thumbs to open her there, and looking at her face, his tongue flicked over her small bud at the top of her slit.

"OH!" She cried as her back arched. He smiled against her.

"You see now, my dearest Sarah? My witch? This is only the beginning." He wrapped his lips around the small bundle of nerves and sucked softly.

The feeling he was causing within her were nothing she had even known or heard of. She felt a fire rising within her, and she wanted it. She needed it. She had known before that she was missing something, but now she knew. This is was she was missing. This was the feeling that society had told her was not ladylike, or should be wanted, or even sought after. She wanted it, to seek it out and find it. To feel this pleasure he was giving her. In this moment in time, she didn't care if it made her loose or shunned, if the whole world saw. If she could have him doing this to her, making her feel this way, none of it mattered. All she needed, all she desired was right her under the peach tree with this lover she had taken on a whim.

The king, as he gave her pleasure, used one finger to find her tight opening and slid it inside. She was so snug and wet, and ripe as the peaches hanging off the tree above. It did not matter to him if she wasn't a maiden, he was not one to put priority on such things. Maidens made boring lovers. He put another finger alongside the first, then a third, working her well.

He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anyone. The taste of her sex was making him grow thick and hard. He was tempted to rip off his pants and take her, but first he wanted to experience her release this way. He could tell she was close but the clenching of her muscles around his fingers.

Sarah was whimpering and panting as she felt a wave of that inner flame rising and threatening to overtake her. Her hips thrust up against his mouth. She reached down and instinctively grabbed his head pushing his mouth closer, as her body begged for release.

When her climax came, she screamed, and her voice echoed through the trees, she had no care for who might hear it. Wave after wave of sweet satisfaction rippled though her very being, making her writhe and arch. As it began to subside she felt him move up slowly. He kissed up her body until his lips were on hers. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back as hard as he had kissed her until they had to stop or pass out from lack of oxygen. His weight on her was welcome, and comforting.

He lay his head upon her shoulder and spoke. "That Sarah, is what passion should feel like for a woman. Never accept any less from a man you lay with. your fulfillment is as important as his."

He put his head up to see her face, wondering what she was thinking.

"I don't think I could accept any less now." She answered, touching his hair. "I just wish I knew your name, so I could scream it like you said I should. It didn't feel right screaming out "Oh king, oh king, how you please me" at that moment." She giggled.

He laughed too not being able to help himself. It felt odd to laugh after not having anything to find joy in for so long. He was glad of it. He stroked her face and her hair as she had been doing to him.

"Jareth, my name is Jareth. Please use it wisely, for it gives you power. Repeat it to no one."

Her eyes brightened. "So if I were to say, Jareth, I wish you to please me again, you would be forced to?"

"You are rather wanton. aren't you, girl?" He said. She was quickly embracing her feminine power, and he was reveling in it. Men and women were equal in power in his world. He hated to see women forced to kneel to men in this place. Yet he used to enjoy that everyone bowed to him. It wasn't about being male of female for him then, it was just his lust for power over all creation that had drove him to such desires. The more he had achieved, the more he wanted. "You've no need to compel me, I shall please you until you beg me to stop, if you so wish it."

"I wish it." She answered. "So much. But I ask of you a favor."

His eyes narrowed. "And what would that be?" He braced himself for wishes of jewels and riches, power and magic the females of his kind always asked for. Political maneuvering was often done in the bedchamber.

Sarah ran her small hands over his shoulders. "I wish it that you would show me how to please you too."

Shock rippled though him. He felt something he had never felt. The coldness wrapped around his heart began to thaw, and he felt the desire to keep her for more than this night. Tenderness, a growing need to make her happy, not just to take for himself, but to give back to her.

The power she had been given with his name, she turned it around and used it only to give him more power over her. He could make her do anything now, yet he would not.

"No one has ever wished that before." He said. "Why do you want such a thing? You could wish for many things besides that. A fine home, beautiful clothes, a king's ransom in jewels."

"I have never had a need for such things. What would I do with all of that?" She waved his words away. "But, you said, sir, a woman's passion is special. A man's passion should be equally special."

His expression changed for happy to melancholy, and he rolled off and sat up. She sat up next to him concerned at his sudden withdrawal from her. He looked into the distance to his lonely castle.

"I know first hand what a man's passion can do. It can drive a man to do horrible things. To want to gather more power to himself until no one can touch him." He wrapped his arms around his knees, and laid his chin there.

She moved behind the king and sat close, her arms around his waist as her legs slipped around him so he was sitting between them. She leaned against his warm body and kissed his back.

"Maybe that's the answer." She reasoned. "Find a woman willing take some of a man's power, and he to take some of hers, and temper both. Make her stronger, and him softer."

He closed his eyes. How was this woman doing this to him? He should not give in to this. This need to please her, to want to love her. "You are a witch aren't you? With your own magic."

Sarah grinned and kissed his shoulder. She placed her chin there to look at the castle spires rising in the distance as he was doing. "Maybe. Does it matter? A witch might be what you are looking for." Sarah felt powerful, and free. He had loosed something within her. She felt like a witch.

He turned in her arms looking at her face. "Maybe it is." He smiled at her, a soft, crooked little smile that touched her heart.

"Now, are you going to do what I wished?" She asked as she touched his chest and her hands started to explore him.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her more. He was becoming addicted to the taste of her lips and her kisses. Her hands were moving over him, finding sensitive spots. Her small fingers passed over his nipples and followed the trail of fine hairs on his stomach to the waist of his pants, and fiddled with the fabric.

"Can, you..um.." She was having a time saying what she really wanted. She was feeling forward, but still, she had never asked for such a thing. This was all so new.

"Are you trying to ask me for my pants?" He joked lightly, trying alleviate her discomfort.

The blush reappeared over her cheeks, and he found he loved seeing it, vowing to tease her more. She had a light dusting of freckles over her nose and it charmed him.

"As you wish." He said and pushed them down and off, then threw them to the side where he clothing was.

He sat there in front of her, still and naked as she. Letting her take him in. Not making sudden moves, waiting for her to act.

Sarah stared at him. He was beautiful all over. She could not say she had seen many naked men, just her father accidentally once, changing her younger brother, and of course her husband. Jareth, he was like a wild creature of forest, long limbed, with that pale skin. He was lean but his muscles were well toned. She let her gaze go lower. His member was long and thick. She had a desire to reach out and touch it. It was erect, reddened and engorged, curving upward towards the sky. She knew that she had made him excited and it made her feel even more powerful.

"You may...touch me. If you want." He breathed slowly, watching her close.

She did. She slid her hands down his belly and with one hand took hold of him. His breath hitched and he shivered. "You are sensitive." She observed.

"Very much so." He replied, he laid a hand over hers and guided it, showing how to stroke him. focused only on her hand on his erection. He removed his hand and she continued to stroke him as he showed her, not too hard, just a little pressure. He moaned at the sensation and his eyes closed before he could help himself.

It had been many many years. Long ago, he had taken a human woman on occasion, but they had been taught to just lie there and let him do what he wanted, so it proved to be a miserable failure to try. He learned to please himself if he absolutely needed release, thinking about past lovers that had practically begged him for his attentions when he was king in his world.

She kept going adding her other hand. She took hold of the sac underneath and rubbed it carefully. His hips jerked up, and he leaned back on his hands. "Gods." He said. "Sarah..."

She felt her power over him growing so she moved closer, fascinated by his reaction. She knew what happened to a man, that he produced semen and that was how babies were made. But before she had just closed her eyes and not looked. Her mother told her that too. That a man's climax was ugly and base, something proper women shouldn't see.

She was mesmerized by his reaction. His cock began twitch and his moans increased in frequency.

"Sarah, I...it has been far to long since I have been...pleased...by another. I don't know how long I can...maintain control." His body bucked a little more.

Her eyes flicked up to his face for a moment but she was too intent on watching what was happening below. A small amount of his semen leaked out of the tip, and she wondered what he tasted like. Until now this was something she had never considered. Her mother, if she were alive, would be horrified she even had the thought. She bent over and her tongue touched him and he gasped.

He watched with wonder as she took him in between her lips and he almost let go right then and there. Jareth was not expecting this. Not from a human female. The act was so taboo in much of the human world a woman could be flogged or stoned for doing it.

She wrapped her lips around his shaft and sucked, like he had done to her. She wanted to know the taste of him too. All of him. Everything. He glowed in the moonlight. And the glow, with every move she made burned brighter.

Jareth cried her name and spilled onto onto her tongue as she pumped him, drinking him in. He was slightly salty, and sweet. Nothing she was expecting. His hands were on her shoulders, gripping her as his release continued and abated.

When Jareth had finished, he lay down on his back and caught his breath. The glow that occurred during climax of his kind, lessened and dimmed until he was back to his original pale shade.

He was hardly able to move his body. The warmth that had filled him had melted all his reserves, the frozen walls around him gone. He felt raw and exposed for the first time in all his long life. He was completely unsettled and he had only know this girl a few hours.

The witch had done it. The beautiful dark haired witch who he had originally planned to tease a bit, and scare back over the wall to her village in hope she would not come back and remind him of all he lost, all he wanted and could never have, and all he had destroyed with his lust for power.

Sarah straddled him and looked down upon him. "Are you alright?" She asked. He seemed different now.

He reached up suddenly, pulled her down to him and kissed her.

Jareth was unwilling to say anything in case he would say too much, so he kissed her and kissed her needing to keep his mouth occupied.

He rolled her until she was beneath him. He had to have her. "I need you." He growled. He was fully hard again in minutes just being close to her.

Sarah knew what was coming. It was certainly no mystery. It brought to her mind how her mother told her about what would happen on her wedding night. "It will hurt Sarah." She said in whisper. "But, only once if you are lucky and he is gentle. Relations between a husband and wife are for his pleasure, and for you to have his babies. Nothing more. It is a woman's lot in life. To endure this humiliation to bring life into the world."

She had lain under her husband staring at the ceiling, as he plunged into her a dozen or so times, shuddered a little and rolled off to fall asleep. The first time had hurt the worst it ever did, but thankfully had not lasted long, and it never did.

Being married, it was the only time she was grateful for her monthlies, because he stayed far away then, making her sleep on the floor in front of the fire. She really didn't mind, the rug there was soft and it was warm. She wove a blanket for herself out of fine wool.

Her husband never had cared for her pleasure at all, not concerned if she was dry and it hurt. She hated to admit it, but she was happy there had been no children. He had kept asking her why, accusing her of being barren. She didn't know why. Maybe a small gift from Heaven for her. She thought she wanted children, but not with him. It didn't feel right to have children with someone she really didn't like all that much as a person. He drank too much and as with most men in the village he rarely bathed. She liked to be clean and he had often complained about her using too much soap and water for herself.

She pushed all the thoughts of her past out of her mind and opened her legs letting herself relax. It was the duty of a wife, her mother had said, to open her legs for a man. To keep him happy. The king was not her husband but she had chosen to lay with him, so she would finish what she started. He had been so gentle with her so far, at least he wouldn't purposely hurt her.

"Sarah." She opened her eyes at his voice. "Look at me."

She did. She held his eyes with hers and felt him push into her. She was worried at his size, but as she has attended several childbirths, knew the adaptability of the female body. Even if it hurt it would not injure her.

He was gentle. He lifted her hips and entered further, as far as he could, and it didn't hurt at all. She felt very full but no pain came. He had made her more than ready earlier, had prepared her.

Jareth adjusted her against him and picked up her legs, laying them over his shoulders. He saw the apprehension in her eyes. He knew she was thinking that the act would not be pleasurable for her, but he intended to change her mind and show her how lovemaking should be.

Then he began to move.

Sarah opened her eyes. It was so different than she had thought it would be. He would thrust, and rotate his hips, and change angles. She wondered what his was doing until he hit a spot inside that made her tingle all over and rotate her hips against his.

Jareth smiled. He knew the exact moment he located the area within her that would bring her to orgasm, when her hips rolled against him. "Ahh..I think I have found what I was looking for." He told her, giving her a cheeky grin.

Sarah gripped his arms as he held her in just that spot and moved even faster. The friction, the angle, was just so that the passion he had stoked before came back full force as he pumped into her. Her hands flew above her head and she moaned loud, grasping the fabric of his cape and twisting it.

Her hips thrust down as he pushed in and up and she was quickly climbing back up, the fire building tenfold with each move of his body inside of hers.

"Jareth.. " She hissed his name out as she tried to breathe. What he was doing, she had not known even existed.

"Scream it." He commanded of her. "Scream my name, and I will give you what you are seeking from me."

She screamed his name. She did not know the magic of the castle grounds shielded her cries from being heard outside of them and she didn't care.

Yet, only he could hear her. She screamed for his pleasure only. As he wanted it. No one should ever hear this woman scream in pleasure but him.

Her climax was much more powerful than her first. Her muscles tightening and releasing and she cried his name over and over until she was hoarse.

Jareth watched as she came undone under him. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her crying out his name the sweetest sound of all. It caused him to let himself go and join her. Filling her, moaning her name in concert with her screaming his as he gave her everything she needed.

He want this woman to be his and only his. He was a possessive man, he had no intention of sharing her.

He let her legs go and laid his body over hers once more. He kissed the tears from her eyes, cheeks and lips. She sobbed quietly as he soothed her body with those long fingers.

When the crying was done and all was quiet she watched him with wonderment. "I had no idea that it was supposed to feel that way."

He laid beside her and pulled her close. "I did not think you would after telling me of your husband. Now you do. That, Sarah, is what the passion between lovers is supposed to be."

She wiggled up to be face to face with the mysterious lover she had taken. "But we are not married. Isn't this wrong?"

He understood her concerns. "I suppose among your people it is. I am not one of you Sarah. Marriage isn't sacred in the same way as yours. We marry more for political reasons than for love. When I married it was to join my kingdom with another."

Sarah shot up of the soft bed he had made of his cape. "You're married?! How could you do this?! You've made me a harlot!"

He sat up and held her tight as she fought to get away. "Sarah, Sarah...no. You are not. Stop. It is fine. My wife, Deora, she died long ago."

She relaxed a little but was still concerned what this night meant for her. Her mind raced. What if she became with child? What would happen to the baby and to her? Would he take care of them? Would he move her into his castle?

She had to ask. "What will happen now?"

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Honestly, I do not know. This whole thing was so, unexpected."

She nodded. "Would you tell me what happened to your wife?"

His arms tightened around her and he kissed her head. "She was murdered. It's true I did not love her but...she carried my heir. My son. She was good woman and did not deserve such an end. They were both taken. I found the killers and hacked them to pieces, but in truth, it was my own actions that caused the killers to take revenge upon me. I only have myself to blame."

A deep sadness seeped into his voice, and her heart went to him. She decided to tell him her deepest secret.

"I...killed my husband. Not on purpose, but he was sick, and suffering so. I didn't not love him either, but I tried to save him. I gave him some herbs I had found but they were the wrong ones I think. A few hours after drinking the brew, he started convulsing, and he died in my arms. They are right about me I killed him.' She looked down at her hands, letting the tears fall.

Jareth saw her crying began again, and he rocked them both gently. He was touched she would share that secret she had held within so long that had been obviously eating away at her. "It was an accident. You shouldn't feel guilty for trying to save him Sarah. That sickness, I remember it, it killed so many. There was little that could be done to save anyone who got sick. I have magic but I am not a human healer. If your potion killed him it likely just saved him from more days of suffering before dying. Please, love, free yourself from the guilt. You have suffered enough.'

Sarah sniffled and got control over her emotions. She scooted away and turned so she could face him and take his hands. "Only if you let go of yours. No matter what you did, those people made the choice to take the lives of your wife and child, of innocents, and it was wrong. You also have paid for your past, I think. I know you have been here as long as my family can remember. You have been here, isolated and alone. Away from your people for how long?"

"A long time. Far more years than you can imagine, Sarah." He answered sadly, his voice thick with longing for his home.

She smiled through her tears. "Then maybe we should both stop wearing our pain and our guilt like a shield keeping us from moving on."

He cupped her chin. "How are you so wise, little witch? Why do entrance me so? Why do I want you to stay with me?"

She was stroking his arm and his words stopped her movements. She stared at him "You...want me...to stay with you?" Her voice squeaked.

He swallowed hard. "I think I could love you, witch. I think I already may. Would you...accompany me back to my castle and sleep with me in my cold bed, and warm it up?'

She did not answer for a several moments. He began to regret asking her, scared she would refuse him.

She nodded slowly. "Yes, I will come with you. I have always wanted to see the inside your castle. Even with the monsters."

He chuckled. "There are no monsters, there are goblins who make a great deal of noise to make humans think there are monsters. The most they do is make a terrible mess and drink far too much ale."

"Goblins are real?" She exclaimed.

He chuckled."That they are, love, that they are. Keep hold of me and close your eyes and you will see some."

She did as he asked and for a brief second a suffocating feeling came over her, but it was gone before she could reason why. When she opened her eyes at his urging, she found herself sitting in the middle of a huge soft bed on a thick fur coverlet.

Her clothes were stacked neatly on a nearby chair with his clothes next to them, his cape slung over the back.

He got off the bed and picked her up with no effort. He pulled the blankets back and when he had her settled her crawled in next to her and covered them up.

They cuddled together kissing and whispering. When she began to yawn he passed a hand over her eyes. "Sleep my little witch, and we will talk more in the morning. I will have a fine breakfast for us brought up."

In moments she was having the sweetest dreams he could give her and he curled around her protectively.

He felt lighter, better than he ever had. It would be the first night since being banished the nightmares would not plague him.

Hours later, when he woke, she was not there. He thought maybe she had sought out the bathing chamber, but she was not there either.

Something was wrong.

With dread he approached the doors to his balcony and pulled them open.

He stood stock still as he looked out over his lands. His true lands. He was home. Finally home.

The brief moment of elation died when he realized, she, his witch, was a world away and gone from him.

The king fell to his knees in despair. "No! No! Why! What have I done!"  
******************************************************************************************

 **Thank you SarahlouiseDodge, Annibale, Lady-Lannie-Queen-of-goblins, Ivorbeck(Thanks for saying that is it exactly what I was trying to convey. Sarah as not ignorant, just raised in a certain way and unaware of anything different because how would she know), Tange lou, Jediavenger, and HachimansKitsune for your wonderful reviews!**

 **Also thank you to everyone following and favoriting! I see you ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah woke and stretched, her hand reached out to touch him but found nothing. She opened her eyes to find herself in her little bed, in her cottage, alone.

The hearth was cold and her clothes piled on the floor. She pushed her ragged blanket off and saw she was wearing her shift she slept in. "What happened?" She said to no one. She was as she always was. Her family and husband long dead from the illness.

Was it all a dream?

She rose out of bed and felt the soreness in her body that said it was no dream but how could it have been anything else if she woke up in her own bed?

She slid to the floor her hands covering her face. "No, please no. Please."

When she picked up her clothes a fine black glove felt out of the pile. She picked it up and brought it to her face.

It smelled like him.

She quickly washed and dressed, not bothering to eat. She had to see. Had to know.

She dashed out the door barefoot and down the road to the castle grounds.

The old man who sold her eggs and butter stopped her. "Where are you going Miss Sarah?" He asked.

"To see the king." She said.

He gave her an odd look. "What king, we have no king. Are you going daft?"

"No!" She answered, and she ran faster clutching his glove.

She ran and ran until she reached the edge of the forest and stopped when she got to the end of the path. Her feet were throbbing.

There was nothing but an empty field. No castle, no peach trees, no wall, no garden, nothing.

A sob escaped her. "No. He can't be gone." She said. She walked forward until she got to the edge of where she knew the orchard was.

"Everything is gone." She cried as she walked. Longing for him to appear. He didn't.

She stopped when she got to the spot she knew they had met. She could feel remnants of his energy. The spot she gave herself to him, and he her. He was a part of her, the other half of her. He spoke to her of two halves of a whole, and he was hers, and she knew to her very bones she was his.

There was something laying on the ground a short distance away and she went to it, as it was the only thing she saw besides a short cover of grass.

It was a half eaten peach. She sat on the ground and cradled it in her hands, crying. It had been the most perfect peach she had ever seen. Round and plump. It had not rotted or changed at all since it fell from her hand as he kissed her.

In tears she put it to her mouth.

"Jareth." She sighed and she bit into the fruit.

The world began to shift under her and she cried in alarm.

"What is happening?" she exclaimed, dizziness claimed her and she had to lay flat on the grass as the world spun.

Darkness overcame her sight and she couldn't breathe. She lost consciousness, but she swore she heard a distant chanting before she knew no more.  
_

The Goblin King sat upon his throne.

The throne he has desired for, fought for and had held in an iron grip. Had desperately wanted to return to.

He felt nothing.

He did not want it anymore. He wanted freedom. He want love. He want his witch.

This throne had been his base to reach out for anything he wanted to take it, and now was a chain around his neck. He had imprisoned himself.

As he sat there, a presence began to take shape before him. He watched unconcerned as the form coalesced into the High King of The Underground.

Jareth didn't particularly care if the man was there congratulate him or to kill him. At least he would be done with this if it was the latter.

The High King bowed his head. "King Jareth, it is good to see you back. It has been too long."

"Yes, I suppose it has been, Your Majesty." he answered with a shrug.

The High King was ancient, far older than him and more powerful. He could snap Jareth's neck and part of him wished he would.

The High King approached him "You do not seem happy to be home, Goblin King. Yet you fulfilled you purpose and broke you curse. You have learned to love. You have gained compassion. You will be a better king now."

Jareth laughed, but there was no humor in it. "Yes, and now I do not want it anymore. Now that I have gained all I thought I wanted, I lost the thing that matters most. The irony is not lost upon me, I suppose. The ultimate punishment."

The High King smiled. "Oh? Have you now? Do you think me so cold Jareth?"

Jareth took a deep breath and folded his hands together. "Of course not. You are kind and benevolent ruler, for the most part, yet ruthless when you have to be."

The High King nodded. "I am. You have experienced my ruthlessness, and you paid your dues. Now, let me show you how kind I can be. Your reward for breaking the curse awaits you in your precious peach orchard. I would advise you to go now. Humans in transition are fragile."

"You mean...?" Jareth asked carefully, too afraid to say the words. A small spark of hope lit deep within.

"Go, Jareth, your king commands you." The High King said, "And I give you my blessings on a happy life with your twin flame."

Jareth was already gone, as an owl speeding towards the trees in the distance. He reached out and sensed a small bright presence there.

His heart soared as high and as free as he did.  
_

Sarah woke up once more, still flat on her back.

Above her were the hanging branches of a tree. A peach tree, heavy with perfect fruit.

She sat up and looked around. "What in the world happened? Where am I?" she murmured.

She stood and tried to walk but felt so weak and dizzy she tipped forward towards the ground. She braced herself for a hard impact as she fell.

She never hit. She felt as if she was hovering, levitating. After a moment she realized she was being held up by a pair of strong arms that had caught her just before she hit.

She opened one eye to look.

Him. It was him. Her king. Her lover. Her soul mate.

His smile was like the sun when it came."Sarah...my little witch. Never a sight has been so beautiful, so welcome."

She blinked trying to clear her head. "What happened to me? Where did you go? Why do I feel so weak?" She asked him wanting to get all the questions out before she fainted again.

"I went home, witch. I went home because you showed me how to love in just a few hours. You melted the ice that surrounded my heart, and freed me. You broke my curse."

She nodded once, though she was so out of sorts it was hard to understand it all. She wasn't stupid, she was one of the few in her village that could read, write and do figures, but she was so confused. "Oh. Then why I am with you?" her brain was cloudy and she was having a hard time fitting the puzzle together.

His smile was still as bright as the sun. "Because, sweet Sarah, that love I now feel belongs to you, and your reward is the throne next to mine."

Sarah was fading fast. "We are going to have to talk about this later sir. I am afraid I am too tired to go on." Her head tipped to the side, again this chest. She still clutched one of his leather gloves to her chest.

She was deeply asleep and would remain so as long as her body needed to stay that way. He hoped it would not take too long.

He kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, little witch. When you wake, your new life begins."

He held her close as he disappeared to take her home.  
_

Sarah slept for days as she slowly changed. Jareth stayed by her side as much as possible. Only taking small breaks to take care of things he absolutely had to.

He planned on being the first thing she saw when her eyes opened. He placed a goblin at her bedside at those times he had to be away from her, with strict orders to call him if she showed any sign of stirring.

He slept next to her at night an arm over her protectively.

Days later he was dozing in a chair close by when a small murmur came from the bed. In less than a second he was next to her, cradling her.

"Sarah?" He whispered. Watching her face for any signs of waking.

Her eyes fluttered and opened. "I thought it was all a dream." She answered. "Everything. I saw my mother in a dream, she was smiling and crying. She was beautiful."

"It is no dream, beloved. You are here in my lands, with me. I will make you my wife if you say yes. Will you say yes?"

She blinked up at him in shock. "You want to marry me? I am but a simple human. I am nothing."

He sat her up and held her hands. "I beg to differ. You are not simple, human or not, you are wise and beautiful, kind, and strong. Everything I want, or need. My other half. I will have no other." He kissed each hand, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Oh. But sir..." She started to protest, and he laid a finger over her lips.

"No more of that. You call me Jareth, or husband, or my love, but never sir, never Your Majesty." He commanded. His smile grew as he spoke his next words. "Come to the mirror and see." He helped her up off the bed.

Sarah's knees were weak and rubbery, so she let him guide her to the full length mirror in the corner.

She stared at herself, mouth open. She was herself, but different. Her features had changed slightly. Her face a little sharper, her brows arching in gentle slopes, her ears peeking through her tangled hair coming up to points like the king's ears. Not as sharp as his, but not round anymore.

"What happened? What did you do to me?" She asked turning her head to look at him.

Jareth's face fell. "I had hoped you would like it."

She stepped away from him and closer to the mirror. "I don't dislike it, but...am I no longer human? Is that what has happened?"

He followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist, their eyes meeting in the mirror as he spoke. "You are one of my people now, little witch. With all that it entails. Soon your magic will grow and enhance your innate power. Which laid dormant within you.

He kissed her bare shoulder, covered by only the thin strap of her sleeping gown, then continued.

"I suspect you have an ancestor of my people, on your mother's side as magic runs stronger in females in the human world. You were always meant to be here with me. You were born for this. That is why you were never afraid of me, why you responded to me. We are twin souls, you and I, Needing to learn the same lessons so we would be able to find each other. To leave our pasts behind and begin again, together."

Sarah looked at them both together in the mirror. Seeing herself with him, his face next to hers. She took a deep breath and relaxed into him. She closed her eyes and and let her feelings guide her, her instinct.

She felt different too, on the inside. There was no great gaping hole in her anymore. She didn't feel lost, or sad, or alone.

Sarah felt whole. Her spirit settled and content. She still had many questions, but she felt no desire to be what she once was. She had no longing for her little one room cottage with it's leaky roof and rickety furniture and straw mattress or ratty blankets.

There was nothing there for her except painful memories.

Sarah opened her eyes, and they met his in the mirror again. The joy sparked and blossomed along with her smile.

She really was home.

She turned and brought his face to hers for a kiss. There were many more kisses to follow.

She led him to the bed and with a flick of a finger, her gown fell to the floor. She stared at her finger a moment and looked up at him giggling in surprise. Magic. Real magic. She had really always been a witch and now she knew it.

As a human in her world, it had been stifled by oppression and rules she was forced to follow to be acceptable.

Jareth laughed at her expression and his clothes joined hers.

He picked her up and laid her on the bed.

"I want you now. May I have you?" He asked as he joined her on the soft feather bed.

She opened her legs and waited. She was more than ready just being there with him, and he was already hard she had seen.

The king surprised her and laid on his back, urging her over him. "Like this, Sarah. You will enjoy this. Take control of your power over me."

She let her eyes rove over him. He was so perfectly beautiful, and she told him so having no need to refrain now.

"Thank you." he said. "As you are as well. Now please, I ache for you." His eyes implored her.

She sat down upon him, a little unsure but willing to do as he asked. He took hold of his hard shaft and rubbed it against that sweet place hidden by her folds that caused her to wiggle and squeal in delight. She bent down and kissed him as he set the tip of his cock at her opening.

"Now, precious Sarah, seat yourself on me." He instructed her.

She did, and he slid inside, fitting perfectly. She gasped because in this position, he made direct contact with that place he had found the night in the orchard.

He took her hips and helped her find her rhythm, moving up and down. Once she did he lay back and let her take her power.

Sarah braced her hands on either side of his body and pumped her hips as he had shown her to do. It didn't take long for her to feel that control over him and use it.

She rotated her hips slightly as he had done the first time they had made love, pushing down on him as he pushed up, grunting with each of her downward strokes.

Jareth's hands itched to grasp her hips and backside, but refrained, letting her find her confidence to control him. For the first time in his life, he would give his control to someone, and it didn't feel wrong at all.

They ground their bodies together, their moans syncing, and becoming louder.

As they worked together to reached their climax, both began to glow.

They crashed down over the cliff together, spiraling down from their heights, calling each others name in unison.

Later, They lay in each other's arms, enjoying the sounds of the birds coming through the open windows.

"Is that a yes, my Sarah witch?" He kissed her lips repeatedly. She tasted even more of peaches now, in her afterglow.

"It is Maje...my beloved." She snuggled close. "I have another question."

He laughed. "I am not surprised. Questions questions questions with you."

"Oh you." She said, laughing too, she was so happy she was giddy. They were in bed, but neither were tired at all.

"I just wondered," She began, "If this means," She played with the hair on his stomach, twirling it as she bit her lip.

He waited patiently, suppressing the need to laugh more at her coy flirting.

"That I can eat all the peaches I want, do you think?" She grinned happily her big green eyes full of mischief.

His laugh grew again. Sarah decided she loved that sound more than any sound she had ever heard. "My love, you can have the entire orchard."

She threw herself over him, hugging him close, and kissing him all over his face.

"Then let me repay you now." She suggested. "Once for every peach in that orchard."

Jareth kissed her back. "Now that, witch, is the best deal I will ever make. For every peach picked 2 grow in it's place."

"Oh." Sarah's eyes widened. She didn't know that.

As Jareth watched her face, a wicked gleam began to shine in her eyes. "Well, then we had best start working on that now. Because it will take all our lives to fulfill."

He sighed as he looked at her, and happiness filled his heart. "Indeed it will, Sarah love, indeed it will."

He pulled her to him and rolled her beneath, intent on never letting her get out of the bargain.

Not long after, the Goblin King took his witch as his Queen, and no finer rulers there ever were.

In love, and loved by all.  
******************************************************************************************

 **Nope, not the end! I couldn't leave you all in such suspense. You will however had to wait until tomorrow for the rest. You all know me well enough to know, HEAs are my thing.  
**

 **Thank you to SheyrinaLabyrinthianDragon, Jediavenger, Annibale, Lyn79, Kit(Hehe Feel better now ;)), leiparnes, Lady-Lannie-Queen-of-Goblins, Tange Lou, brienandrea20, and Reborn to Die for your reviews.**

 **If there are any typos or mistakes, I'll fix it tomorrow. My eyeballs are a bit spinny. Sleepy time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just saying, the lemons here are for those who like them a bit more tart than sweet ;) Complete filth!**

"And they lived happily ever after." Sarah finished. She turned to her husband lounging shirtless on the big bed. "Well?"

"Not bad for a complete lie. I did like the sex scenes. Though I would be shocked if I didn't, considering." He told his wife, giving her a teasing smile.

She threw a shoe at him and he practically fell off the bed to avoid it. "Ass. Just tell me what you think without the smart remarks."

She hit save on the computer and closed her laptop, then stood and stretched.

Jareth watched her move with admiration for her body. She wore only a tank top and shorts, and when she stretched up, a creamy expanse of skin appeared between the bits of clothing. He was tempted to touch. He never could get enough of her.

He pushed his dirty thoughts to side, for the moment. "And you stayed up most of the night writing this fairy tale why?"

"I felt inspired. Besides it's fun. People like to read it. I like to write it." She sat down on the bed beside him.

"You really need to explain this all to me again. Why would you spend time writing made up stories about us?" He moved closer and waited.

"Fine. But first, for the record. It's not completely made up. I AM Sarah Williams, the Goblin Queen who was a human, and I AM a witch I might point out. I met and married you, The Goblin King, and you really are good in bed, and love peaches so much we have that huge orchard."

"Well, you got me there, love. I'll give you that much." He answered dryly. "Now, please continue with the "why" part?"

She let out and exasperated sigh. "See, remember when they made that movie? The one based on the story I wrote about our meeting? "

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Oh that. The only thing I liked about that is that the gentleman who played me, not only did he have an almost unsettling likeness to my person, he made sure the film heavily featured his version of my best bits." He tipped his hips forward so she would know exactly what he was talking about.

Sarah snorted and laughed. "Tell me about it." She reached out and took hold of his best bits, which she was very fond of. "Maybe I should look him up and see how his dick really compares to yours."

He grabbed her, threw her across the bed and straddled her. "Don't even think it my queen. Or is that my witch? The only bits you will be attending to are mine. Now finish telling me about all of this so we can get to that."

Sarah laughed as he tickled her here and there, making her wiggle to try and get away from his wandering fingers. "Alright alright."

She pushed him off and sat up. "Anyway, So there is this thing called fan fiction, and people, mostly women, which is not exactly a mystery as to why, started writing stories using the same characters as the movie. Which are really us, but they don't know there really is an us. There are websites on the internet to share them. I thought it would be fun thing that I could do, and they would never know who I was. My screen name is even Sarah The goblin Queen, and nobody is the wiser."

"Hmm." Jareth said, thinking. "Well, I really think I am going to have to read some of these so called stories. I want to make certain I'm being portrayed correctly. So...are there more like yours?" He used one finger to trace her full firm tits over her shirt.

"Oh yeah, Goblin King, some are so dirty. You would love them. Way dirtier than mine. The naughty little stories you inspire, with those impressive impressive bits of yours. Well not yours, his. But you know what I mean."

Jareth licked his lips hungrily looking at his wife. He cupped one breast, and tweaked her nipple through her shirt."I think we should read more later. Now, however I believe you need some inspiration."

"You sure are horny this weekend." She sat up and let him pull off her shirt, then lay back and watched him unbutton her shorts and take them off for her, and her panties with them.

"It's not often we get away anymore. It was a fantastic idea to keep a home above. The children can spend time with Uncle Toby, and we can be alone so I can fuck you senseless for 4 days and nights." He replied as he divested both of them of their clothing. When he was done he went back to pleasing his wife.

"Oh yes you can." She said. She waited until he preoccupied with sucking at her hard peaks, then with enough leverage flipped him over so he was laying under her. "Or, maybe I will fuck you senseless."

"In the words of my wife. Oh yes you can." He grabbed her hips and pushed up. Grinding his hard cock against her.

She moaned at the contact, the head of his dick was just the right angle to hit her clit and it caused her body to shiver and thrust.

She leaned down and licked his small nipples which for a man, were incredibly sensitive.

"Sarah..." he groaned as she nibbled. She kissed a trail down his body and grabbed his erect shaft. Slowly she started to pump him as his hips rotated and pushed upward.

"Damn it woman." He said. "Just suck me already. I need your mouth on me."

"Oh, if you insist." She winked at him and did as he asked. She licked at the head first for a moment then took him in her mouth as far as should could manage. After all the years they had been together she had become very adept at getting most of him in.

Her tongue swirled and flicked around the head, watching his face as she worked him. His mouth open and groaning, his fingers wrapped around the bar at the top of the headboard as he bucked up. He took one hand from the bar and wrapped it in her hair. Holding her head still as he pumped into her mouth. He knew she liked it like that.

Sarah stopped for a moment and just held him there, the head of his dick was bright red, and he was practically shaking with restraint. She squeezed and massaged his balls, then took him back in her mouth, knowing it wouldn't be long until she would be tasting his hot fluids.

"Fuck!" He yelled as he came, his back bowing up. She had to swallow several times to take it all, yet a few droplets of his come dribbled out from between her lips.

She gave him a hard suck as he emptied himself on her tongue, getting it all, and let his cock slip out her mouth. Her green eyes gleamed into his as she flicked her tongue over her lips to removed the remnants of his orgasm from them.

"My witch..." He sighed. His body relaxed into the mattress. "Have I told you you how much I worship you?"

"Ha. You just love me for my supreme blowjob skills, Your Majesty."

She crawled over him and sat on the bed, her legs splayed out in front of her.

"That and your sweet little cunt." He gave her lazy smile and rubbed her back, his other hand wandering down to give said part a satisfied pat and squeeze. She was dripping wet, he observed. He dipped his fingers between her folds and brought them to his mouth to suck her juices from them.

"Yes, sweet as a peach." He waggled his eyebrows at her. "No that was not a lie either."

His fingers on and in her pussy had made her clit throb. "Well, I may have taken some liberties but those words I borrowed from you." She squirmed around on the sheets. She couldn't help herself, and she watched his eyes follow her hand hungrily as she slipped it down her stomach and played with herself, stroking her slit with her fingers. He loved to watch her bring herself to release.

"You stole them you mean. I didn't hear to ask for permission." He said as she moved her hips in time to her own ministrations.

"Ohhhh..." She closed her yes and leaned back, rubbing harder. Her clit was erect and she twirled a finger around it. She took a finger and slid it into herself.

He could not just watch anymore. "Let me help you with that dearest. It's only fair, and I know how important that is to you." He shifted to lay flat.

"Come me taste you." He offered helpfully as he propped his head up on an extra pillow.

Sarah didn't need to be asked twice. To say he was talented with his incredibly long tongue was an understatement. She got up and swung her leg over his head, facing his feet, and backed up until her pussy was over his face. She supported herself by placing her hands on his thighs, and she leaned back and moaned loud when his tongue began to lap at her nether lips.

Jareth hummed happily as he took the tip of his tongue and speared between her folds, licking up her wetness from perineum to clitoris. He used his thumb to put pressure on her clit, and stuck his long tongue inside, knowing exactly where the perfect spot was. He licked it over and over, her ass quivering as she moved her hips up and down.

Sarah sat up and pushed her ass down, fucking herself on his tongue. " Oh shit. Jareth. Fuck."

She grabbed at her breasts and twisted the tips hard, the sensation adding to her pleasure.

Jareth stopped and pulled back a little to catch his breath. "Trying to suffocate me precious?" He joked. "Still, not a bad way to go."

"Shut the fuck up and get to work." She told him, slapping his hip. She was close and he was wasting time.

"You have a filthy mouth, my queen." He said, enjoying the light sting her hand left behind.

Sarah turned her head and looked down. "And you love it." She slapped his hip again. "What did I just tell you?"

"Yes, dear." He said in a high pitched cartoon voice.

Even in her precarious position, she barked out a laugh. "If you keep doing that I'll lose my balance and your tombstone really will say "Death by suffocation while tongue fucking my wife." You want that to happen?"

He just chuckled beneath her and got back to it. He tongued her gladly, her juices all over his lips and chin. He went back to her hard little bud and flicked at it, swirled his tongue around, then wrapped his lips around the nub and sucked. He felt her movements quicken, so he returned to putting pressure on her clit with his thumb, and pumping his tongue in and out of her dripping opening.

A few moments more and Sarah's thighs clamped around his head, her walls clenching his tongue. He rubbed faster on her clit in just the rhythm she loved and her body shuddered above him. "Jareth!" She screamed as she came all over his face and he lapped up as much as he could.

Her release spent she laid forward, her forehead on his thighs. She stared at his once again painfully erect cock that was bobbing in front of her eyes, in time with their heavy breathing, as her heart rate slowed to normal.

"Think you enjoyed that as much as me." She said, kissing the tip of it.

He jumped a little, his erection ultra sensitive at the moment. He placed a gentle kiss on her ass and scooted up. "I'm thrilled you are so observant, precious. Ow!"

She had bit down gently on the inside of his thigh then licked it to soothe the spot.

She turned and straddled him the other way. "Don't be rude, and I won't have to punish you." She poked him in the chest.

"I would think you would be happy with me at the moment. Besides you have no room to speak about rude. You just told me to, and I quote, "shut the fuck up." If that isn't rude I don't know what is." He replied. He reached up and grabbed her tits, massaging them.

"Mmmm...I am." She answered enjoying his touch. "You always make me happy. When you are between my thighs, if nowhere else."

He loved it when she took such control. She was the only one who held power over him. Conversely, he also knew she liked it when he took command of her, when he pleasured and played her body as as only he could.

He rolled to the side urging her to slide off. "Now love, are you ready for more?" He asked her playfully. "Or are you worn out?"

Sarah shook her head. "Never. Well, maybe sometimes, but this is our long weekend and I fully planned on us boinking as much as possible. It's nice not have kids interrupting all the time, not having to work in a quickie in the shower to get some privacy."

Jareth sat up and leaned back on his hands. "Once in a while that doesn't work either. Remember a few months ago when you forgot to lock the bathroom door. I'm still not convinced that poor goblin maid isn't scarred for life. She still can't look at either of us in the eye." He answered, smiling at the memory. It had been amusing.

"That wasn't the shower though. That is what you get for bending me over the sink in full view of the unlocked doorway." She reminded him.

"Ohhh..that was fun." He said wickedly and idea forming. "Get on your knees, wife."

"Hey, I'm not blowing you again. Well not now." She answered indignantly.

He rolled his eyes again. "Not on the floor, on the bed."

"Ahh, Okay. Gotcha. Will do." She got on her knees, hanging on to the headboard. She spread herself wide, waiting for him. She shook her ass. He was momentarily hypnotized by her bouncing cheeks.

"You do have the most glorious ass." He told her as he grabbed a handful of flesh in each hand. Her backside was the perfect size to fit one luscious mound in each splayed hand.

He pushed them apart and let them go, to watch them jiggle, then gave her a swat.

"Hey!" She scolded. "That's not why I'm in this position you know."

He grinned. "Yes I do know that, but since when do you not like a good spanking."

He spread her open again, and stuck two long fingers inside her soaked pussy and worked them in and out, making her moan. "I would say you are more than ready for me."

The king grabbed himself in his hand and pushed against her soaked sex, going forward slowly, sliding inside of her. Her walls gripped him, pulling him in. She clenched her muscles to hold him still a moment, teasing him.

"Fuck, you feel amazing around my cock." He said through gritted teeth. The feeling over her inner walls surrounding him, squeezing him almost making him lose it then and there.

Sarah sighed with the satisfaction of knowing what she did to him. The feeling of him filling her, his large cock stretching her, was something she would never tire of. Her body knew his presence within it well, and accepted him completely. They were pieces of of a puzzle.

"Are you ready?" His voice deep with need.

"Gods yes." She answered. "Do it. Fuck me. Hard."

He began to move in and out, starting slow but picking up the pace as she adjusted to him. He grabbed her hips to give him more control.

Sarah panted and groaned with each thrust, his body slapping against hers. She let go of the headboard so she could play with her nipples as he fucked her.

Jareth tipped his head back as he pivoted his hips back and forth. The friction of her inner muscles rubbing against the head of his dick making his whole body tremble. It was almost painful, it was so pleasurable. He rammed into her as hard as he could, and Sarah was almost constantly moaning at that point.

Both of them became covered in a fine sheen of sweat as they pounded their bodies together.

He knew exactly what she liked. He snaked one hand under her and with two fingers pinched her clit. She screamed and came immediately around him.

When her body bore down on him, it was too much. He could not stop his own climax that he had been trying to keep at bay for as long as he could. Now there was no stopping it. It was a freight train and he had to hold on to her ass as his upper body bent back and his hips went forward as his orgasm rolled over him.

He roared to the ceiling as he emptied inside of her in long, fulling spurts.

He slid out and she fell forward, panting. He sat back on his knees and looked down at her a moment, then let himself fall on the bed beside her, completely exhausted.

"Holy crap." Sarah mumbled into the pillow. "That was good. It's been a while since it was that good. I mean it's always amazing, but once in awhile it's even better than amazing."

She turned her head and looked at Jareth. His hips were turned towards her but his upper body lay flat on the bed, and his eyes were closed. "You going to be okay?" She teased. "You look like you might pass out." She reached down and gave his softening, yet still fairly impressive cock, an appreciative squeeze.

"Heh. Wench." Jareth began as he threw an arm over her. "We knocked that out didn't we? We can have another go, but let's rest a bit. I'm not as young as I once was, but I can still manage."

Sarah pushed herself up and turned over. "Oh I think you can more than manage. After all, we've been here 2 days and we've banged one out, what, a dozen times? I'd say you have a bit of life left in you."

He moved closer and added a leg to the arm he had thrown across her, pulling her in close. "It seems I might. You, dearest are as fabulous a fuck as you always are. I am extremely lucky."

"Flattery will get you everywhere." She said, and he laughed. "I must say, I'm even more inspired to write more dirty stories."

"May I nap first? I would enjoy it if instead of you over there hunched at your computer, if you would stay here with me. Then maybe I will inspire you some more, but dinner before that. I need to keep up my strength with you around."

"I suppose." She wasn't all that tired even after being up most of the night, but this was Jareth's lazy weekend. He rarely was able to get in more than a few hours of sleep a night in the underground. She always had to force him to take these weekends a few times a year so he could relax, but when they got there he took complete advantage. He would spend the entirety of the weekends away reveling in sex with his wife, food, sleep, and aboveground tv.

She didn't mind spoiling him a bit, he was an amazing king, husband and father. "I'll order pizza. We can pig out in bed, then we can work it off, then I'll write while you watch your show. I know you can't miss your favorite fairytale drama."

"Sounds like a plan." His voice was fading. "I want peach pie for dessert, magic one up will you my love? For some reason I have a craving for it."

Jareth got even closer and laid his chin on the top of her head. "Now let me go to sleep. I'm tired and you are keeping me up." He closed his eyes.

"I'm good at keeping you up." She replied, poking him.

He slapped her behind. "Shut up dear, I'll punish you later. I love you madly and completely but you are far too talkative at the moment."

"I love you too, sir." She giggled.

"Such cheek, witch." He joked back as he dozed off.

After he was out, she carefully slipped out of his arms and threw on her clothes.

She called for pizza to be delivered in an hour, and with a little magic a peach pie appeared in the warming oven in the kitchen. The castle kitchen always kept them fresh for the king, and it was no trouble to bring it over to them above.

Feeling inspired once more, she smiled and turn her computer back on. She took a last long satisfied look at her snoozing, content husband before getting back to work writing more tales of her adventures with her randy Goblin King.

~fin~  
********************************************************************************************

 **OH MY GODS SARAH MADE UP THE WHOLE THING AND WRITES FAN FICTION! DUN DUN DUN!**

 **Hee hee, didn't I say in the description there would be a twist? ;)  
**

 **Really this last chapter is how in my head their relationship would actually be. Totally open, honest, and comfortable with each other to just be who they are. The sex amazing, with lots of humor and dirty dirty talk.**

 **Also, seriously wth FFN? Quit cutting words out of my stories when I hit save. Not even the naughty ones, just random words.  
**

 **Thanks to Jediavenger, SarahlouiseDodge, Annibale, starmommy41, ariella21, Tange lou, and Lady-Lannie-Queen-of-the-Goblins for those incredibly sweet reviews! You are all so awesome and make my day!**

 **Thank you everyone for reading and favoriting my scribbles!  
Now I must fetch Tiny Jareth more cigs, he ran out quickly ;)**

 **I forgot to mention, Jareth is a huge "Once Upon A Time" fan. Especially fond of Evil Queen and Rumple.**


End file.
